No pronuncies ese nombre
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: ¿Que fue lo que me ha echo acabar así? Si ya sabía que esto no iba a funcionar... siempre lo supe pero aún así... ¿Acaso esto es lo que llaman "Amar de verdad"? Si es así... ojalá no lo hubiera echo nunca
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, de la serie Bleach.

* * *

><p>No pronuncies ese nombre Capitulo 1<p>

La noticia se extendió como la pólvora. Muchos shinigamis corrían de un lado para otro gritándola, repitiéndola una y otra vez.

- ¡El capitán Aizen es un traidor! ¡Si, el capitán Aizen!

- ¡El capitán del quinto escuadrón! ¡Nos ha traicionado!

- ¡Y no solo él! ¡El capitán Tousen y el capitán Ichimaru también!

El capitán Ichimaru. Ichimaru – taicho. La persona en quien él más confiaba. Bajó la cabeza y su propio pelo rubio, que normalmente le tapaba un ojo, le ocultó todavía más su rostro.

- …¡El capitán del tercer escuadrón! ¡Ichimaru!...

"¿Por qué no pueden callarse?" pensó con rabia y apretando los puños, cada vez que lo escuchaba, era como si su corazón se hundiera cada vez un poco más. Un shinigami pasó corriendo por su lado y chocó con él.

- ¡Teniente Kira! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Sabe ya que el capitan Ichim…?

- ¡Cállate! – cortó Kira. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo si todos lo estaban gritando cada dos por tres? – No pronuncies ese nombre… - añadió sin levantar la cabeza.

- Teniente…

No prestó más atención al shinigami que le hablaba sino que Kira se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, ¿Por qué a pesar de que la noticia le había sorprendido sentía que una parte de él lo esperaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan traicionado si sabía lo que pasaba entre el capitán Aizen y Ichimaru – Taicho? ¿Por qué solo él escuchaba su corazón gritar de dolor? ¿Cómo había acabado de esa manera? ¿Cómo había empezado todo? Ah…si… aquel día… la alegría que sintió aquel día todavía la tenía grabada en el corazón, esa, y toda la restante, y quizás fuera por eso que ahora este se retorcía agonizante en su pecho, ahogándose en esa misma felicidad…

* * *

><p>Se anudó la cinta de teniente en su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, mirándose en el espejo y sonriendo de orgullo. Acababa de ser ascendido a teniente del tercer escuadrón y ahora iba a presentarse ante el capitán del mismo y su nuevo superior, el capitán Ichimaru Gin. Salió de su nueva habitación y puso rumbo hacia el despacho de su capitán mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, cuando Renji, Hinamori y él habían ido al mundo humano para hacer las prácticas sobre como eliminar Hollows, por supuesto estos eran de mentira, y al final unos cuantos de los verdaderos habían acabado atacándolos. Pero gracias al capitán Aizen y, por aquellos tiempos, teniente Ichimaru, habían conseguido salvarse. A Kira se le había quedado grabado en la mente el momento en que el teniente Ichimaru había empezado a acabar con los Hollows a una velocidad asombrosa, todo sin perder esa sonrisa y esa calma que lo caracterizaban.<p>

- Buff… - suspiró Kira notando como empezaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo

"Vale, si, muy bien, me han ascendido a teniente, pero… ¿realmente lo merezco? Seré bueno en Kido, pero… no soporto luchar… "Y así, pensando en su propia cobardía y en su extrema vergüenza al ir a presentarse, se pasó la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Hay madre que me paso! – exclamó poniéndose todavía más nervioso

Volvió sobre sus pasos, se plantó frente a la puerta del despacho del capitán Ichimaru y se quedó rígido como una estatua sin mover un músculo, y menos todavía, dar algún indicio de querer entrar. "¡Muévete! Deja de ser tan cobarde y entra… solo es el capitán Ichimaru… no te va a comer…" se repetía una y otra vez, con la cabeza baja, para calmar los latidos de su corazón y convencerse a si mismo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, alzó la cabeza con expresión de fingido control, estiró una mano y abrió el shoji de papel.

- ¡Buenos días Ichimaru-taicho soy Izuru Kira, su nuevo teniente! – exclamó con los ojos cerrados y una inclinación.

Esperó a que la voz del capitán le llegara pero esta no lo hizo, así que abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirando dentro de la habitación. No era mucho más grande que su misma habitación, y estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana abierta, había una pequeña mesa llena de papeles, y algunos de estos estaban tirados por el suelo, creando un ambiente de desorden, los pinceles dejados de cualquier manera por la mesa y el tintero abierto realzaban todavía más el desorden. Kira entró dentro y siguió explorando la habitación, Habían estantes repletos de libros bien colocados, la marca del escuadrón con el numero tres en la pared…

- Oh, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – preguntó una voz

Kira se giró sobresaltado y lo vio. Frente a él se encontraba su nuevo capitán, Ichimaru Gin, alto, delgado, de piel pálida, cabello corto y de un gris plateado, ojos rasgados… tan rasgados que parecía que nunca los abría, y una expresión de perplejidad. En sus delgadas manos llevaba un taco de papeles.

- ¿Hooola? – preguntó Ichimaru acercándose a Kira - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó de nuevo moviendo una mano frente al rostro de Kira.

Solo entonces el rubio reaccionó, dio un paso hacia atrás y se inclinó.

- ¡B-buenos días Ichimaru-Taicho!

- Si si buenos días… - respondió Gin - ¿pero quien eres? – volvió a repetir mirándolo con curiosidad

Kira se sonrojó de vergüenza, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan patoso? Tanto esfuerzo en intentar planear una presentación formal y que causara buena impresión…. Y todo al traste.

- S-soy Izuru Kira, su n-nuevo teniente – contestó con un ligero temblor y con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Ah si… mi nuevo teniente – dijo Gin con aire distraído. Luego sonrió con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba – es verdad, llegabas hoy…

Gin caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás papeles y cuando vio como tenía la mesa se la quedó mirando y una sonrisa incómoda le cruzó el rostro, seguido de una risilla. Luego miró el nuevo taco de hojas que llevaba en la mano y sin pensárselo demasiado lo dejó sobre otro montón de papeles que corría el riesgo de desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Kira lo miraba atentamente, sin perder detalle alguno de lo que haría o dejaría de hacer su nuevo capitán.

- Perdona el desorden… - dijo Gin rascándose la cabeza y con aire vergonzoso – y bienvenido teniente Kira.

- ¡G-gracias Ichimaru-taicho! – respondió Kira inclinándose torpemente

- Deja ya las formalidades – se quejó Gin – y… ¿Podrías ayudarme a ordenar estos papeles? Déjalos ahí amontonados, ya los iré mirando…

- Si claro que si – respondió Kira – será un pla…

Kira se quedó mudo cuando se incorporó y miró de nuevo a su capitán, lo único que veía era un azul cielo que lo miraba fijamente, y sin poder evitarlo, sintió que se perdía en ese cielo que correspondía a los ojos de su capitán. Y tan de repente como lo había visto, ese precioso azul desapareció dejando paso a los mismos ojos rasgados y una sonrisa en los labios de Ichimaru

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó este señalando con una mano los montones de papeles y sonriendo

- V-voy… - respondió Izuru con un sonrojo en las mejillas y la felicidad de ser aceptado por su capitán

Mientras Izuru iba hacia Gin para empezar a recoger papeles del suelo, la sonrisa del mayor tomó un aire más sombrío y maquiavélico, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Kira ya que miraba hacia el suelo para que su capitán no viera ese vergonzoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Izuru Kira admiraba cada vez más a su capitán, y de esa admiración, pasó al enamoramiento. Kira era una persona bastante seria e incluso podía parecer frívolo, pero todo eso cambiaba cuando Ichimaru estaba con él, entonces Kira se volvía más cálido, sonriente y amigable.<p>

Un día, Kira corría por la tercera división en busca de Gin, en sus manos llevaba unos papeles que le había dado Hinamori de parte del capitán Aizen. El corazón del rubio latía apresurado en su pecho ante la emoción de ver de nuevo a su capitán, y un agradable cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo, sabía donde podría encontrarlo, en la pequeña plantación de árboles de caqui que el mismo Gin plantó años atrás, así que se dirigió allí sin perder más tiempo, y tal y como sospechaba, allí estaba Gin recogiendo algunos caquis y con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Izuru se quedó paralizado en el sitio y sin poder apartar la mirada de su capitán, esa sonrisa era muy diferente a la sonrisa que siempre solía mostrar, en ella se podía distinguir una alegría y una sinceridad que prácticamente nunca estaban. El corazón de Izuru se aceleró y el dichoso rubor apareció de nuevo por sus mejillas.

- ¡Izuru!

La voz de su capitán lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento y al ver que se acercaba a él, un nerviosismo empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo

- ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – preguntó Gin con su sonrisa habitual, eso le dolió a Kira.

- H-He venido a traerle esto de parte de Aizen-taicho, Ichimaru-taicho – respondió Kira sonrojado

- Oohh… ¿más trabajo? – preguntó Gin haciendo un mohín

Con una mano cogió las hojas, rozando sin querer la mano de Kira, quien se sonrojó al instante.

- Mmmm… ¿Otra vez con este tema? – suspiró – en fin, ya me pondré… - luego, mirando a Kira añadió

- Pero no tarde demasiado… – respondió Izuru con una sonrisa

- Entonces lleva los papeles a mi habitación y luego me pondré a ello

Kira asintió sintiendo que el corazón le latía loco de felicidad.

Horas más tarde, Kira se dirigía al despacho de Ichimaru para ver como iba con el trabajo. A decir verdad, el tercer escuadrón había mejorado su rendimiento de trabajo gracias a la supervisión de Kira. Abrió el shoji y preguntó.

- Ichimaru-taicho ¿Cómo le va?

- Pueeees…Tengo hambre - se quejó Gin apoyando la mejilla en la palma de la mano

- ¿Quiere que vaya a buscar algo de comer? – preguntó Kira servicial

- Si – contestó Gin sonriendo

- Ahora vengo – dijo Kira sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de su capitán

Cerró el shoji y desapareció en busca de algo de comer, como no había mucha gente y el cielo oscuro lo protegía, se permitió el lujo de sonreír para si mismo al pensar en su capitán. Fue hasta la cocina del escuadrón y pidió que le pusieran algo de comida de tal manera que pudiera llevársela. Una vez la tuvo, se apresuró a regresar junto a Gin, seguramente lo estaría esperando con impaciencia para poder comer.

- ¡Ya estoy a…! - Kira se calló al ver a Gin tumbado en el suelo - ¿Ichimaru-taicho?

- Como este no le contestó, Kira dejó la comida en el suelo y se acercó a Gin.

- ¿Ichimaru-taicho? – preguntó casi en un susurro

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un pequeño suspiro por parte del capitán. Izuru se lo quedó mirando, Gin parecía dormido, y en su rostro había una expresión de tranquilidad que hizo sonreír tímidamente al rubio. Este, levantó una mano y la acercó a la mejilla de Gin, entonces la inseguridad lo envolvió y empezó a temblar de nerviosismo "¿Qué hago?" pensó, quería acariciar la mejilla de su capitán, ver si era tan cálida y suave como lo eran sus manos, pero por otro lado se moría de vergüenza. Tragó saliva y frunció el entrecejo, entonces estiró un poco más la mano y las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Gin. Izuru se sonrojó a más no poder pero no retiró la mano, sino que la apoyó totalmente en la redonda mejilla del capitán, quien no hizo algún movimiento.

Kira suspiró temblorosamente y comprendió que Gin estaba totalmente dormido, así que reuniendo coraje e intentando dejar de temblar, se inclinó sobre su capitán y luego, procurando ser suave para que Gin no se diera cuenta, cerró los ojos y besó suavemente a su capitán, uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno pero cargado de pasión por parte de Izuru.

- Mmm…

Kira se apartó rápidamente y vio como Gin se removía, para acabar abriendo sus ojos, mostrando el azul cielo que tanto adoraba Kira, segundos después, ese azul volvió a desaparecer.

- Me había dormido – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – lo siento.

- No… no pasa nada Ichimaru-taicho – contestó Kira sin mirarle.

- Hum…

Cuando Kira miró al frente se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Gin, su olor le llegó aturdiéndolo de mala manera y tenía una vista del cuello y las clavículas que lo puso nervioso, se sobresaltó y se retiró hacía atrás lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gin con sorpresa

- Y-yo I-Ichim-maru- t-taicho… yo… esto…

Entonces se fijo en que una de las manos del mayor estaba sobre la comida, "¡Pero que estupido he sido!" pensó escandalizado "Solamente quería coger la comida y yo me pensaba que me iba a besar"

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho Ichimaru-taicho! – se disculpó Izuru con una exagerada reverencia, después, se levantó corriendo y salió de la habitación de la misma manera

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Gin confundido al verlo salir de esa manera. Después, cambió su expresión por una sonrisa traviesa y se dijo a si mismo - ¿el pequeño se asustó y salió corriendo? Pobrecito…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kira andaba cabizbajo al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había sido tan inútil por besar a su capitán mientras este dormía… y luego pensar que iba a devolverle el beso… ¿En que estaría pensando?<p>

- Hombre, al fin te encuentro Izuru

El nombrado se giró y vi como Gin se acercaba a él caminando tranquilamente. Se sonrojó a más no poder y volvió a temblar de nuevo, cuando Gin llegó hasta él, se inclinó y dijo con voz arrepentida.

- Lo siento mucho Ichimaru-taicho

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Ayer noche también te disculpaste… hum… cualquiera diría que ayer noche me besaste mientras dormía o algo por el estilo… - dijo con una sonrisa picarona, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Kira.

- N-no hombre no, c-como puede pensar eso Taicho… - se excusó Kira intentando no mirarle.

- Bien, entonces déjame decirte que acabé el informe del capitán Aizen

Kira se obligó a sonreír, la única excusa que podía tener para poder visitar seguidamente a su capitán se acababa de esfumar.

- Ah, pero… - empezó Gin con aire distraído – Ukitake me repartió el otro día unos panfletos sobre el festival de primavera para repartirlos por el escuadrón, ¿Podrías repartirlos por mí?

- Si, claro que si Ichimaru-taicho

- ¿Y como te va con el capitán Ichimaru? – preguntó Hinamori sonriendo dulcemente

- Me va muy bien – respondió Kira sonriendo a su misma vez – es un gran hombre… y…

- No me lo creo – dijo Rangiku con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol que llevaba encima – Gin es un descuidado, un desordenado y un perezoso…

- No todo el mundo es como tu Rangiku – apuntó Hitsugaya

- ¡Tonterías capitán! – exclamó esta estrujando al pequeño capitán entre sus pechos.

- ¡Suéltame!

Hinamori y Kira miraban la escena bastante incómodos.

- Pues esta noche el capitán Aizen me parece que ha quedado con el capitán Ichimaru para que le diera el informe que te di…

-¿Esta noche? – preguntó Kira, entonces no tendría oportunidad de ver a Gin esa noche

- Si, esta noche – contestó Hinamori

Kira bajó la cabeza y tras pensárselo unos segundos se levantó.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Hinamori extrañada

- He…he de preguntarle una cosa a Ichimaru-taicho – se excusó Kira.

- ¡Luego vuelve que tengo que emborracharte! – gritó Rangiku apretando a Hitsugaya contra ella - ¡No te me vas a escapar rubiales!

Izuru le sonrío incomodo y salió corriendo en dirección al tercer escuadrón. "Mejor voy antes, recojo los panfletos y los reparto ya, así, podré verle antes de que se vaya" pensó

Llegó a la habitación de Ichimaru y abrió la puerta, no había nadie dentro "Estará con el capitán Aizen…" pensó ligeramente decepcionado. Suspiró, se acercó a la mesa, los papeles que habían estaban ordenados, y ya no habían esas montañas de documentos por hacer, sonrió mientras sentía que su supervisión con los informes le hacía bien a su capitán.

- ¿Eh? – dijo extrañado

En la mesa había una única hoja que le sonaba, la cogió y cuando empezó a leerla se dio cuenta de lo que era, la última hoja del informe del capitán Aizen. No lo dudó ni un segundo, salió por la puerta corriendo para llegar cuanto antes al quinto escuadrón y entregar la hoja que faltaba, haría lo que fuera para que Ichimaru-taicho no quedara mal por haber perdido una hoja.

Aún con la respiración agitada, llegó al quinto escuadrón prácticamente en un tiempo record, entonces se puso a buscar el despacho del capitán Aizen. Había ido pocas veces, mayormente por que era el capitán Ichimaru quien iba a entregar los documentos, pero Hinamori le había explicado como llegar por si algún día tenía que ir él, así que haciendo memoria, empezó a buscar la habitación de Aizen, hasta que finalmente dio con ella. Sonrió feliz de haber podido encontrar la habitación y se dispuso a picar cuando una voz le llegó desde el interior.

- S-Sosuke…

Kira reconoció de inmediato la voz de su capitán, sin embargo, no era su tono habitual, sino un tono cargado de amor y pasión, un tono que nunca había oído. Alzó una mano y abrió ligeramente el shoji, lo justo para ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación. Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo echo, dentro, las manos del capitán Aizen recorrían el pálido cuerpo de su capitán mientras sus labios acariciaban, besaban y lamían el cuello de Ichimaru, a la vez que este lo abrazaba fuertemente contra él y gemía sensualmente.

Abrió unos ojos como platos y la hoja le cayó de la mano, sin embargo no lo notó, como tampoco notó las lágrimas caer por las mejillas ni supo hacía donde corría, solamente notaba su corazón latir apresuradamente, y a cada latido, el dolor que este sentía crecía cada vez más, como si fuera un veneno que se extendía por su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son todos de Tite Kubo de la genial serie Bleach

* * *

><p>No pronuncies ese nombre Capitulo 2<p>

Dolor. Era lo único que sentía, un intenso dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y le nublaba la mente. No era un dolor físico, pero no por ello era menos doloroso, al revés, era más, muchísimo más.

Sin saber lo que hacía y con poca claridad en sus pensamientos, Kira corría mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que acababa de ver en el despacho del capitán Aizen, como este tocaba, besaba y acariciaba a Ichimaru-taicho y como este se entregaba a él con una pasión que nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera.

Paró para recuperar aire y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol para no caer al suelo, pues las piernas le temblaban, segundos después, se dejó caer suavemente hasta sentarse y apoyar la cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Solo entonces se fijó donde estaba, en su ataque de desesperación, dolor y desconcierto, había ido a parar al bosque que había entre la quinta y la cuarta división, donde estaba completamente solo. Casi era lo mejor, tal vez por eso había corrido inconscientemente hacía allí, buscando la oscuridad, el abrigo y la soledad del bosque nocturno, si… se estaba bien allí… solo… completamente solo…

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus azulados ojos y Kira las reprimió, no debía llorar. No tenía por que. Gin nunca le había dado indicios de que sintiera algo por él… y debía alegrarse por que su capitán fuera correspondido. Lo intentó, intentó sonreír y alegrarse por que Gin fuera feliz con el capitán Aizen, sin embargo no lo consiguió, su mente repetía una y otra vez que él quería a Ichimaru a su lado, daba igual que no le correspondiera… mientras estuviera a su lado…

- Je – se dijo a si mismo – que mentiroso eres Izuru…

Sabía que por más que pensara e intentara convencerse de ello no sería capaz de aceptarlo, al menos la parte de que no le correspondiera, eso era precisamente con lo que había soñado él, con que algún día, Gin le confesara que estaba enamorado de él. Pero ese día no llegó, ni iba a llegar nunca. Pero… ¿Y si intentaba conquistarlo? La culpa había sido de él por no haber dado muestras de que estaba enamorado de Ichimaru y por eso… quizás este no se había enterado… así podría apartarlo del capitán Aizen…

Se estaba haciendo un lío, debía dejar de pensar, él no era así, no era de esos celosos compulsivos que intentan destrozar una pareja feliz, no, él no era así… ¿O si… pero no lo sabía? porque ahora mismo lo que su corazón le pedía era que apartara a Gin de Aizen, y por eso sintió asco de si mismo.

- ¿Kira? – escuchó una suave voz.

Este se sobresaltó y miró hacía donde provenía la voz, allí, de pie, estaba Hinamori mirándolo preocupada.

- Hinamori… - dijo este sorprendido

Esta, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, todavía con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te he visto salir corriendo del escuadrón… parecías bastante alterado

Kira bajó la mirada hacía el suelo, avergonzado de que Hinamori le hubiera visto de esa manera.

- No… no es nada…

Hinamori no le creyó, sin embargo no dijo nada, solamente puso su mano sobre la de Kira en un gesto de apoyo. Este, abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Momo, esta le sonreía tiernamente, mostrándole su cariño y su apoyo. Izuru se mordió el labio inferior y luego apoyó la frente en el hombro de Hinamori cerrando los ojos.

- Hinamori… si tú… amarás a alguien y… ese alguien esta con otra persona… ¿Qué harías? – preguntó

La joven se sonrojó y se puso ligeramente nerviosa, sin embargo contestó

- Bueno… yo… me alegraría por él… aunque… también me dolería…

Izuru levantó la cabeza y miró a Momo a los ojos, esta estaba sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Querrías apartarlo de él verdad? – preguntó – digo… de la persona con la que estuviera.

- ¿Para que? – preguntó Hinamori – Solo conseguiría hacerle sufrir

Kira abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Si la persona que yo amo esta con otra que no sea yo y es feliz… ¿Para que voy a separarlo de su pareja y lo voy a hacer sufrir? Se que me dolerá, y mucho, pero no por ello voy a hacérselo pasar mal a él también… ¿no crees?

Izuru no respondió, lo que decía Hinamori era verdad, lo que debía hacer era soportar el dolor como pudiera, debía cargar con ello él solo.

- Kira… - dijo Momo sonriendo - ¿es que hay alguien que te gusta?

Este se sonrojó

- Si…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Hinamori sonriendo y emocionada

- Eh… bueno verás… - empezó Kira, después tragó saliva y dijo de un tirón – es Ichimaru-taicho

Hinamori se limitó a sonreír

- Lo suponía

- ¿A si? – dijo el rubio sorprendido. La chica asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y como lo…?

- Por como hablas de él, la sonrisa que te sale al decir su nombre y el brillo de tus ojos.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Izuru preguntó:

- ¿Y a ti?

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Momo sorprendida

- Quien es esa persona, la que tu amas.

Ese viaje le tocó a Momo sonrojarse.

- E-él… es… es Aizen – taicho – respondió Hinamori tan roja como Kira minutos antes.

Izuru se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Momo incómoda ante esa mirada de sorpresa.

El rubio sonrió pesadamente

- Nada… no es nada – respondió apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol y mirando el estrellado cielo.

Sonrió con media sonrisa tristona, entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Hinamori, lo que esta no sabía era que las personas que ellos amaban se correspondían entre ellos, por supuesto, no se lo iba a decir a Momo, no quería que ella se sintiera como se sentía él en esos momentos. "Somos unos idiotas" pensó con tristeza "Unos idiotas por enamorarnos de quien menos debemos"

* * *

><p>Pasadas la una de la mañana, Izuru entraba en el tercer escuadrón silenciosamente, dispuesto a irse a su habitación sin que nadie le viera. Lo consiguió, llegó a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que volvía, pero cuando abrió el shoji y entró dentro, cerró la puerta y abrió la luz, tuvo que ahogar un grito llevándose las manos a la boca.<p>

- Ya era hora – se escuchó

- T-taicho… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Kira con el corazón en la garganta.

Gin se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Izuru.

- He regresado y… he visto que sobre mi mesa estaban los panfletos del festival, ¿te había dicho que los repartieras verdad? – preguntó con aire despistado

- Si – respondió Kira intentando no mirar demasiado a Ichimaru

Tener frente a Gin frente a él, a tan escasa distancia, con el quimono celeste dejando ver la parte superior de su pecho, le recordaba lo que había visto momentos antes, cuando Aizen tomaba a su capitán de la manera en que le hubiera gustado a él.

- ¿Entonces como es que siguen en mi mesa? – preguntó Ichimaru

- No… no me encontraba bien – respondió Izuru desviando la mirada

- Hum… ¿Ya te ha vuelto a emborrachar Rangiku? O… ¿me estás mintiendo? – preguntó girando suavemente la cara de Kira para que lo mirara

Izuru empezó a ponerse nervioso ante el contacto de la mano de Gin en su mejilla

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirle Ichimaru-taicho?

- Por que cada vez que mientes desvías la mirada – contestó Gin sonriendo de manera traviesa – y ahora mismo acabas de hacerlo…

Kira se encogió ligeramente, sabía que si su capitán seguía hablándole de esa manera acabaría por ceder y contarle la verdad, sin embargo, intentaba resistirse por todos los medios

- No es nada taicho – respondió apartándose de Gin aunque en realidad no lo deseaba – ahora si me permite, me gustaría descansar.

Gin cambió su expresión a una de preocupación, algo inusual en él. Cuando Kira pasó por su lado, este le cogió de la muñeca, sobresaltándole.

- ¿I-Ichimaru-taicho? – preguntó Kira sonrojado ante el contacto de su piel con la de Gin

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – preguntó el canoso girándose lentamente

Cuando Kira lo miro a los ojos, se encontró con unos iris celestes que lo miraban con preocupación.

- No es nada capitán – respondió Kira mirando absorto los ojos de su capitán

- No mientas Izuru – dijo Gin seriamente

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Ichimaru, Kira sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba y finalmente acabó apoyando su frente en el hombro de Gin, mientras que con su mano libre se aferraba al haori blanco de su capitán.

- Taicho yo… - empezó sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba

Quería decírselo, sin embargo una parte de si mismo decía que no, que se callara sus sentimientos y los guardara para él. Los finos dedos de Gin lo agarraron suavemente de la barbilla y le hicieron levantar la mirada.

- ¿El pequeño esta asustado? – preguntó Ichimaru - ¿A que le tienes miedo Izuru?

El rubio tomó aire temblorosamente y cerrando los ojos contestó sinceramente.

- A perderle Ichimaru-taicho…

- Oh… vaya… - las dos manos del canoso acariciaron suavemente las mejillas del menor - ¿Eso significa que quieres que esté a tu lado? – preguntó besando la frente de Izuru - ¿Y que no quieres que me vaya jamás?

Kira cerró los ojos y suspiró temblorosamente, notando con deleite los finos y suaves labios de Gin sobre su piel.

- Si – respondió sinceramente – eso es lo que quiero… Ichimaru-taicho…

Gin sonrió y luego, alzando ligeramente la barbilla de Kira, lo besó en los labios. Izuru cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese inesperado beso mientras sentía su corazón latir acelerado en su pecho. De pronto, notó como los labios de Gin se movían contra los suyos, invitándole a un sensual juego de lenguas que hizo aparecer un rubor en las mejillas de Izuru. La cálida y húmeda lengua de Gin se entremezclaba con la suya propia mientras que, levantando los brazos lentamente, abrazó al mayor por el cuello, profundizando todavía más el beso. Un sentimiento de alegría le recorrió el cuerpo pero, tan pronto como vino, se esfumó al recordar a quien amaba en realidad, se separó de Gin y desvió la mirada hasta el suelo.

- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Ichimaru mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de Kira.

- Ichimaru-taicho… yo… - a pesar de habérselo repetido mil y una veces, al final, Izuru optó por ser totalmente sincero. El no, ya lo tenía, y si hubiera alguna posibilidad… aunque fuera ínfima, de cambiar ese no, por un si… quería aprovecharla – le amo.

Gin se quedó mirando pasmado a Izuru, esas dos palabras lo habían calado hondo, él ya sabía de los sentimientos de Kira hacia él, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que los sentimientos de este fueran tan grandes como para decirlos de esa manera, y su corazón se había estremecido ante esas dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que nunca había oído, ni siquiera de los labios de Aizen-taicho, por más que lo deseara. Acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de Kira y los unió en un beso en el cual Kira pudo distinguir claramente una ternura que antes no estaba, alzó las dos manos y las apoyó en la suave piel nívea del pecho de Ichimaru.

- Será mejor que descansemos – dijo Gin una vez terminado el beso – es muy tarde…

- Si, Ichimaru –taicho – respondió Izuru con un ligero rubor

Gin caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Kira, la abrió y justo antes de cerrar, miró a Kira de reojo y le dijo.

- Buenas noches… Izuru

- Buenas noches Ichimaru-taicho – respondió este sonriendo ligeramente

El mayor lo miró por unos segundos y después cerró la puerta del cuarto de Kira suavemente, luego puso rumbo a su propia habitación con una ligera confusión en su mente y corazón.

Dentro de la habitación, Kira se metió en el futón, se arregló el quimono verde clarito que se había puesto para dormir y se tapó hasta el cuello. Se llevó una mano a los labios y se los tocó suavemente, recordando los dulces labios de su superior y sonrió tristemente. Si tan solo fueran sinceros esos besos… si se los hubiera dado como seguramente se los daría a Aizen-taicho… aunque tan solo con esos pequeños besos, él, se sentía feliz.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Kira despertó tarde, ya que esa noche le había costado conciliar el sueño. Se vistió con su uniforme de shinigami y salió de su habitación. Se sentía feliz, a la misma vez de desdichado cada vez que su mente recordaba una y otra vez los besos que tuvieron lugar en su habitación con su taicho.<p>

- Oh, Kira-fukutaciho – lo llamó uno de sus subordinados – Buenos días – le sonrió

- Buenos días – respondió Kira amablemente

- ¿Sabe usted donde esta Ichimaru-taicho?

Izuru se sorprendió ante esa pregunta

- ¿No lo encontráis? – preguntó un poco nervioso

- No señor… no ha aparecido por los cuarteles como cada mañana.

Kira se sintió preocupado ante las palabras de su compañero, aunque… también existía una posibilidad, tal vez Gin estuviera con… o tal vez en…

- Esta bien, voy a mirar – dijo Kira – si lo veis por algún sitio del escuadrón, avisadme.

- Si, Kira-fukutaciho.

Tras despedirse de su subordinado, izuru puso rumbo ala habitación de Gin, rezando por dentro para encontrarlo allí, si no estaba… seguramente estaría con Aizen-taicho, y esa idea lo mortificaba aunque no quisiera sentirse así.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Gin, se detuvo indeciso y deseó por milésima vez, que estuviera dentro.

- Ichimaru-taicho, soy Kira, ¿Esta usted dentro?

No recibió respuesta y bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que si abría la puerta, no vería a su capitán dentro. Entonces sintió con una fuerza abrumadora la falsedad que no quería ver de los besos que Gin le había dado. Alzó una mano y descorrió suavemente la puerta corredera de la habitación de Gin, como mínimo, afirmaría que no estaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vio el futón en el suelo, los cabellos plateados de Gin en el cojín y la figura de este bajo las sábanas, gin dormía dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Izuru cuando lo vio, y sin contenerse, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse al lado del futón. Tras mirar a Gin unos segundos, estiró una mano y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, acarició suavemente los cabellos plateados del mayor, después, deslizó su mano hasta las sábanas y sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo de Ichimaru.

- Taicho, despierte, es muy tarde.

El nombrado se dio media vuelta quedando cara a Izuru y refunfuñando incoherencias, todavía medio dormido.

- Buenos días Ichimaru-taicho.

Lo que recibió por respuesta, fue un par de ojos celestes mirándolo con sueño y después un cansado…

- Buenos días… Izuru

Este sonrió levemente mientras los celestes ojos todavía lo miraban, Kira adoraba verlos pero ese viaje, pudo ver que en ellos había un ligero tinte de confusión al mirarle.

- ¿Ocurre algo taciho? – preguntó

- No – respondió Gin incorporándose y bastante sorprendido, el celeste de sus ojos desapareció sorprendentemente rápido - ¿Por qué?

- No se, pensaba que le pasaba algo… - dijo el rubio lamentando su torpeza – lo siento

- No no… - contestó Gin apartando la mirada de Izuru para terminar callándose

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kira miró a Gin de reojo y vio que este tenía la mirada perdida en sus rodillas. Luego, al querer desviar la mirada, vio el pálido estómago de su capitán, ya que el quimono de dormir estaba medianamente desbaratado y bastante abierto. Sintió deseos de tocarla, ero el recuerdo de cómo las manos de Aizen-taicho recorrían esa piel lo frenó haciéndole sentir un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Te gusta?

Kira dio un respingo y cuando miró el rostro de Gin vio que este lo miraba sin su típica sonrisa, cosa rara en él.

- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó Kira sonrojado

- Que si te gusta – repitió Ichimaru

- ¿El que taicho?

- Lo que estabas mirando – respondió el mayor.

Kira tragó saliva mientras sentía como los colores le subían a las mejillas, Gin lo había pillado mirándole.

En vista de que Izuru no respondía, Gin suspiró y se llevó las manos a la obertura del quimono celeste, y estiró, haciendo que el quimono quedara más holgado y enseñando todavía más su pálido cuerpo, luego acercándose a Kira dijo.

- Esto, lo que estabas mirando, ¿te gusta?

Kira desvió la mirada del cuerpo de Gin y respondió casi en un susurro

- Si

- ¿Quieres tocarlo verdad?

Aunque quería ser sincero, no encontraba la voz para decir que si, que era precisamente eso lo que quería. Sin embargo, la voz la encontró para decir:

- No creo que deba Ichimaru-taicho, usted es mi capitán.

- Pero me amas

El sonrojo de las mejillas del pequeño aumentó

- Aunque lo ame, da igual, no por ello he de dejar de respetarle. Al contrario, por que lo amo, lo respeto, y aunque me muera de ganas de tocarle, no lo voy a hacer.

La sorpresa de Gin fue mayor de lo esperado, se apartó lentamente de Izuru con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del pequeño, al revés, esperaba que se le lanzara encima y empezara a tocarlo, lo que solía pasar normalmente.

- Me voy para que se cambie, Ichimaru-taicho – dijo Kira levantándose – si quiere algo estaré por el escuadrón.

- Si… - fue lo único que contestó el de pelo plateado

Este, se quedo mirando como Kira salía de la habitación, aunque, justo antes de cerrar la puerta, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Después, la puerta rompió el contacto visual.

- ¿Desde cuando sus ojos han tenido ese azul tan intenso? – se preguntó a si mismo

Bajó la mirada hacia las rodillas de nuevo y luego se encogió abrazándose a las rodillas cerrando los ojos. Inmediatamente le vino ala mente la imagen de Aizen, su cabello castaño, sus ojos marrones, su piel, su sonrisa y su voz "Te quiero, Gin"

- Y yo a ti, Sosuke…

"Ichimaru-taicho…yo… le amo" Las palabras de Kira le resonaron en la mente y recordó los besos que le dio a Kira la noche anterior, la razón por la cual no había podido conciliar el sueño y dormir tranquilamente, por que aunque hubieran sido unos simples besos, habían habido sentimientos por en medio, de parte de Izuru y… sorprendentemente, de él también, aunque fueran ínfimos, pero los había habido, y eso que él lo único que quería de Kira, era jugar con sus sentimientos

* * *

><p>Creo k me lio con los sentimientos y no los expreso correctamente, la verdad esk es rebuscado lo se, al menos los sentimientos lo demas no lo se, pero... me costo un poco montar y acer este capi u.u espero k a vosotros os guste...<p> 


End file.
